In the construction of log structures, the logs of adjoining walls are generally interlocked to form corner joints. To accomplish this, the ends of the logs are notched to receive the end portions of logs of an intersecting wall, with intersecting logs being alternately stacked such that adjoining walls interlock. Whereas this interlocking of logs initially produces a strong corner joint where the notches have been cut to closely receive intersecting logs, there is a tendency for logs to shrink radially as they age and dry out. As a result, the notches no longer securely engage the intersecting logs, and the corner loses its original strength and stability. In an attempt to overcome this problem, metal spikes or rods are often driven through the log ends at the point where they intersect to reinforce the corner joint. Whereas this does serve to reinforce the corner joint, the logs still tend to shrink away from associated notch surfaces, destabilizing the joint. Other attempts have been made to devise improved log structures, some of which are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,996,735; 2,110,787; 2,712,678; 3,381,428; 3,552,079; 4,219,977; 4,287,694; 4,330,973; 4,353,191; 4,429,500; 4,599,837; 4,185,428; and 4,277,925. It will be noted that in many cases, such attempts to improve strength and ease of construction have resulted in a loss of the appearance of a traditional log structure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved log and associated corner construction for constructing log structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved log for constructing log structures which interlocks with similar logs to produce strong, stable corner joints.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved corner joint for a log structure which remains strong and stable, notwithstanding shrinkage of the logs as they age.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved log and corner joint for the construction of structures having the appearance of a traditional log home.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved log for constructing log structures which is inexpensive to manufacture.